To Be Back
by Air-Born
Summary: A sudden plan for an adventure seems like the greatest thing to do when the gang has only hurting memories on their minds. But is it really? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (Set after book)


Hiya guys! Just a new story that I may consider to continue all the way to the end if I can get enuff motivation. !! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Pony's POV  
  
The darkness began to spread and a distant howl caused me to yelp in spite of myself. A blast of wind echoed throughout the wavering tall pines, blowing up a swirl of dirt and leaves around my feet. I tightened my jacket around myself and looked up into the sky as if looking for some kind of answer.  
  
There had been times when I had wanted to be alone when left in a crowd of people. There had been moments when every time I saw two best friends walking down the streets, my heart jerked, in yearning for my lost pal, Johnny. I had wished to be away to a place of solitude, just by myself away from the memories and away from people that I may grow to love, only to lose again. Sadly, I had gotten my wish and now I was alone. and afraid.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The five of us, Two-bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, and I sat in a little circle in silence on the living room floor. I had to admit, this was the first time that I've ever been bored being with the whole gang. Well, what was left of it. Even though it has been almost six months since the death of J-Johnny and Dally, I still thought about them from time to time, feeling my heart squeeze tight with every memory. When Dally was here, there was never a dull moment. He always knew EXACTLY what we could have done, if you catch my drift. Yet, here we sat, the remnants of the gang, in quiet longing. A longing for something to take our minds off of whatever we were all thinking, because I'm almost completely positive that they had also been reminiscing about Johnny and Dally. Steve shifted around and looking me straight in the eye. His eyes twinkled and a scowl spread across his face, confirming my predictions. After Johnny and Dally had left, he somehow had convinced himself that all that had happened was my fault. I couldn't really blame him. It really was my fault when it really comes down to it. If I hadn't run away. well, there was no use thinking about it now. Soda had tried millions of times to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I tried to believe him, I truly and honestly did! I just couldn't, though, because I knew, deep down, what the truth really was. I dismissed the thought and found that Steve's eyes were now locked on Soda, who was shifting back and forth on his knees, as if trying to say something.  
  
"Hey guys. Since it seems like everyone's totally bored, I think that we should um.. well." He began to say.  
  
"Well, spit it out, Soda!" Steve urged. He sounded impatient. Maybe he wanted something to take his mind away from his current thoughts more than I had thought.  
  
"Um.. okay, well we can all go and take a camping trip!" The four of us sat there dumfounded. Soda looked around questionably. Where he got this idea, I had no clue.  
  
"Uh.. okay, little buddy, say that we were going to go. Where are we gonna get the money for the supplies?" Darry asked. He seemed a tad bit interested. At least that was a start.  
  
"I was just thinking that we could... you know.. just sorta wing it. Like we could maybe bring a few sheets and stuff to sleep on and just bring some snacks just in case we can't find anything else to eat. You know. just like the people in the olden days did!" He looked around again and noticing the looks on our faces, his face dropped. "Well, it was just an idea."  
  
"Actually, you know. This could work. I mean we all need something to do this weekend. We could learn a few things out in the wild. Plus, I mean, we're a couple of tough hoods. well besides Pony here," Two-bit said. I gave him a playful shove. He laughed and continued, "And we shouldn't have much trouble surviving out there. It'll be a neat experience!" I could tell that Two-bit here was as desperate as the rest of us to get out and do something before we all went crazy locked up in this house. Darry nodded his head in agreement, as did Steve and myself. This could prove to be interesting.  
  
"Since we have nothing else to do, why don't we get packin and head off now?" Soda said, jumping up excitedly. He sure was ready. I guess no one had to be told that we were going campin'!  
  
"Alrighty then," Darry said and also got up. Despite the silent and depressed feeling that lingered over us earlier, we all busily bustled around, strangely hyped up. Me and soda went and got some sheet and one or two sleeping bags out from our closet and quickly ran outside and threw them into Darry's old truck. We assumed that we were going to be heading out in a car, anyway. We ran back inside and found Darry and Two-bit stuffing a box full of drinks and snacks. I've never seen Darry this eager to do something when he had just heard about it. It was usually discuss, plan, get ready, clean up, and then go. Maybe he was aching to get out, too. Steve was rummaging through the cabinets grabbing whatever he thought would be useful. He grabbed two switchblades, a few forks and knives, two lighters, and a flashlight and ran out after Darry and Two-bit, who were both already loading the supplies onto the truck. Pretty soon we were all ready and piling into the car. Darry, obviously was driving with Soda and I both squished in the front passenger seat. We both loved being up front, even if we had to share a space. Steve and Two-bit got into the back and slammed the doors shut. Soda eagerly bounced up and down and put his arm across my shoulder.  
  
"Man this is gonna be fun!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I sat down shivering and depressed. Yeah, Soda, I thought that it'd be fun, too.  
  
Well, whatdya think? REVIEW!!! Oo. if you're wondering this is Dyke. Just a new name ^^ 


End file.
